An Angel's Mind
by otaku9
Summary: Why? He thought as he watched the burning town of Nibelheim. Sephiroth's POV from inside of his mind from the Nibelheim Incident to the final battle in Advent Children. First fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_ nor Sephiroth. If I did, I would've made Sephiroth not evil.

**An Angel's Mind**

_Why?_ The silver-haired man thought as he watched the burning town of Nibelheim through his bright green eyes. _Why are you doing this?_ Sephiroth asked someone in his head. Of course, there was no answer.

He looked around at what he recognized as the mako reactor. His body, moving of its own accord, killed one man, leaving behind his sword in the body. _Stop!_ He cried out to the creature possessing his body.

Ever since coming to this town, he has felt a sense of déjà vu, like he's been here before. When Genesis came and told him of what he called the "Jenova Project", Sephiroth felt horrible inside. _Am I…a monster?_ He thought to himself. _Yes,_ a soothing voice had entered his mind, _You are a monster._

As he spent many days buried in research at the Shinra Manor, the woman's voice grew louder and louder in his mind. _You are the chosen one,_ she whispered to him, _Destined to rule this planet. Join me, Sephiroth._

Sephiroth was a bit shocked by the woman calling him by his name, but he covered it up with a scoff.

"Not interested." He told her. A harsh screeching filled his mind as the woman screamed. _I've been waiting for so many years! _She screamed, giving Sephiroth a headache. _And I am not going to let you stand in my way!_ Suddenly, something came into his mind.

Next thing he knew, he stood up and pulled out his sword against his will. Back in reality, he was walking up to the door that said "Jenova" on it. _Jenova_, he thought, _My mother._

Suddenly, a vision of a blue-skinned alien submerged in a tube appeared in his mind. The alien was smiling gleefully at something. "No!" He yelled out, gaining back control there. "You can't be my mother!" _Oh, but I am, Sephiroth,_ Jenova whispered in his head again. _Now come to me, my son._

Sephiroth started to walk against his own will again.

"Sephiroth!" A voice yelled from behind him. He slowly turned to see..."You killed my father!" Tifa yelled, pulling out Masamune. _Let me handle this, my son,_ Jenova told him as Sephiroth's vision slowly went black. When his vision finally came back to him, he saw Tifa lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled to Jenova. _I just made sure she didn't get in the way of _our _plans. _And so, leaving Tifa behind, they entered the chamber. A metal doll was in the center of the room. He slowly walked up to it and started to grab it, pulling it from its place.

Wires came out of the doll as Sephiroth pulled it higher and higher. When he threw it away, he looked at Jenova herself. _Good job, Sephiroth, my son,_ Jenova smiled at her son, _I won't need you anymore._

Just as his vision faded, he heard a familiar voice. "Sephiroth!" Zack cried out to his former friend. "Why did you kill the townspeople? Answer me! Sephiroth!" _Zack…_ He thought wistfully, thinking of his friend. _I'm sorry._ And his vision went to black and he heard and felt nothing.

He suddenly came back to earth when he suddenly stabbed through the spiky-haired blonde Cloud. The infantryman was hanging up in the air by his sword, nowhere to run. Next thing he knew, the infantryman pulled himself closer and closer to Sephiroth, using the blade as his rope.

Cloud found his feet and now Sephiroth was in the air. Sephiroth was flying through the air, things blurring as he did. _Curse you, Cloud Strife!_ Jenova screamed. _Mark my words, I will return and you and your planet will die!_

And he felt nothing.

Two years later, Sephiroth had stabbed through Cloud again. He was now older and more mature than his younger self, possibly by all that had happened in his life, thanks to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked sadly at the boy as he was trapped again.

The next thing he knew, Cloud was suddenly attacking him, using his many swords to stab the older man. _He's grown strong_, Sephiroth commented as his body was attacked several times. Cloud's sword was glowing yellow as he used his last sword to defeat him.

"And stay where you are….." Cloud told him, "In my memories." Sephiroth looked down at the younger boy, tears coming to his eyes for the very first time. "Thank you," Sephiroth said, gratefully. As his black wing circled around himself, for the first time, Sephiroth felt free.

_End_

This is my fanfiction, so if it's not good, please let me know and go easy on me.


End file.
